Chasing Cars
by PinkFairy727
Summary: Jason tells Robert that the nice he's been seeing is actually Kevin...and he doesn't take it well. Rated T for mild swearing and as I don't really understand the ratings.


**Authors Note: I don't own Brothers & Sisters. The title is from the Snow Patrol song Chasing Cars. It came on the radio and gave me this idea. **

**For semisweetsoul – Happy Birthday**

"Yeah, Sarah mentioned it earlier. She said something about – "

…

"Tommy, I have to go. No everything's fine. Look I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Kevin walked through the door to Jason's apartment and immediately froze. Jason was sat on the couch with his head down. He raised it as Kevin walked through the door. Kevin didn't even bother to ask, it obviously hadn't gone well.

Jason's eyes were shining, with an emotion Kevin couldn't place. _Anger? Hurt? Disbelief? _He didn't know. What he did know was that he was going to kill Robert McCallister.

He couldn't get over the difference in Jason. That morning he had practically floated out of the apartment, high on his own self-belief and self-confidence that Robert wouldn't have a problem with the fact that the "nice guy he had gone out with a few times" was actually Kevin.

Kevin had been a bit more sceptical because A) Robert McCallister did not think he was a nice guy at all, B) he still had some doubts that his views on gay marriage did not extend to his brother, and C) pessimism came so much easier to him than optimism.

As much as Kevin loved to be right, this was one of the very few occasions that he would have preferred to be wrong.

He walked over and sat down on the coffee table, taking both of Jason's hands in his, running his thumb over the top.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Jason shook his head. His voice almost breaking with the effort of trying to control his emotions.

"Not yet."

Kevin nodded his head to show he understood. He glanced at the clock on the VCR. Six Forty-Five. They had a table booked at Little Mama's for seven-thirty. One look at Jason though and Kevin knew it was hopeless. He could barley look at Kevin. Perhaps a night of take-away pizza and beer would loosen his tongue.

"Jason." He placed a hand under his chin, forcing Jason to make eye-contact. "Do you want to stay in tonight? We'll go out another night." Jason briefly shut his eyes and sighed. Kevin knew he had forgotten about their plans; chased out of his head by his brother.

"Do you not mind?" Jason's voice shook again.

"No of course not. Look you stay here. I'll go ring the restaurant and get the reservation changed to next week.

"Ok. Thank you." Kevin kissed him as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Don't mention it."

The first thing Kevin noticed, as he re-entered the room was that Jason hadn't moved. Not an inch. He was still sat with his head down and his hands clasped. _He was going to kill Robert McCallister! _

Kevin placed a kiss on Jason's temple bringing him back to life. He sat on the arm of the sofa and put an arm around Jason's shoulder. Jason leant his head against Kevin's chest and sighed. This was the first chance Kevin had to get a closer look at Jason. He was shattered; emotionally and physically. Kevin placed another kiss on Jason's head and pulled him into a tighter embrace.

A few hours later and they were watching a film on TV, which neither of them was giving their full attention. Kevin was sat with a beer in one hand, the other resting in Jason's hair. Jason was lying with his head on a cushion in Kevin's lap.

Kevin was trying to decide the best way of approaching his soon-to-be brother-in-law. He had ruled out charging into his office and shouting at him as he would probably only succeed in getting arrested. He was debating whether or not he should excuse himself and ring Kitty, demanding she read Robert the riot act.

However there was no guarantee that Kitty would take his side. Actually she would probably think he was trying to deliberately cause trouble for her and "Mr Perfect." He could always drop it into conversation next time he was at a Walker family dinner…but Jason might have a problem with that.

His focus was now drawn back to Jason who had sighed and was staring at a blank spot on the wall. Kevin was about to ask him what he was staring at when he started to talk.

_Jason walked into his brother's office. He was early but Travis had told him to wait inside. Robert was on his way, he was just briefly going over some last minute schedule changes with Kitty._

_He wondered why Travis hadn't been included in the discussions but then remembered that it was _his _brother. If he couldn't do something alone he did it with as little assistance as possible. _

_Robert entered his office, not looking up from a report he was reading. _

"_Let's make this quick Jason; I have to leave in two minutes."_

_Jason decided to get straight to the point. "Well you know this guy I've been seeing. I really like him and I think he really likes me – "_

"_Jason did you come all the way over here just to tell me your head over heels over some guy? Get to the point." _

"_Actually it's not just some guy. It's Kevin."_

That _got his attention Robert snapped his head up so fast Jason was surprised his neck hadn't snapped._

"_Kevin. As in Kevin Walker? Kevin Walker who is my fiancé's brother? Tell me this is a joke?_

"_I knew you'd be a bit surprised but – "_

"_Surprised! I can't believe you are springing this on me now! Have you any idea what a bad time this is for me?" _

_Robert was out of his seat now pacing backwards and forwards behind his desk. _

"_God, the press are going to love this, they think the Walker's are crazy enough without you shagging the brother."_

_Jason stared at him in disbelief. "I don't believe I'm hearing this."_

"_Come on Jason. What did you think I was going to say?" He stopped pacing and glared at Jason from behind his seat. Hs hands were gripping the top so tight Jason was expecting it to snap at any minute. _

"_You didn't think I'd be thrilled that my younger brother is going out with a serial dater. My name is going to get dragged through the mud and you're going to get your heart-broken."_

_Jason wasn't known for a short temper. However today he snapped._

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence. Stupid Jason ruining everything again. _Why couldn't I get a nice normal brother, one who wanted a wife, kids and pet dog?_ And you wonder why I didn't tell you I was gay! You don't care about me, what I feel, what makes me happy, I can do what I want as long as it doesn't have an impact on your stupid campaign."_

_Kitty came bursting into the office with Travis right behind her. "What the hell is going on? People can hear you screaming from down the hall"._

_Her gaze switched from one brother then to the other. _

"_Is this important, because we have to leave?"_

"_It's ok I'm leaving." Jason grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and stormed towards the door. He glanced at Kitty and froze. He turned and launched one final attack at his brother. _

"_If this was going to be such a problem for your campaign don't you think it's a bit weird that your communications director set us up? Something tells me that this is more to do with the fact that Kevin's a guy. You never got over the fact that I'm gay did you?"_

"_Jason I really don't care, who or what you shag, but you are going to get your heart-broken and I will not be willing to listen to you cry over this. Kevin isn't worth it. In a few weeks you'll come to the same conclusion."_

"_Why do you have such a low opinion of him?"_

"_Well for one he's – "_

"_Enough! You can finish this argument later. Robert we need to leave."_

"_This argument is over. Jason if you want to get your heart-broken go ahead. See if I care, but I would prefer it if this time you could do it without ruining everything I have worked hard for."_

"_I'm sorry I forgot. I came here to talk to my brother not a career obsessed robot who cares about nobody but himself. Do me a favour give me a call if he turns up."_

_Jason stormed out off the building intending to get as far away from the place as possible. He didn't know why he wanted him to approve of Kevin so much. Robert had never really approved of any of his boyfriends. _

_But it had been a long time since he had liked anyone as much as he liked Kevin. Perhaps his emotions were clouding his judgement…or perhaps his brother really was an emotionless robot, he had set his sights on the White House and nothing was going to get in his way. _

_Jason headed towards the church trying, and failing, not to relive the fight in his head. _

Kevin had let Jason talk uninterrupted. He had had to stop more than once when his emotions threatened to get out of control. Jason had never once taken his gaze off the spot on the wall. It was like a projection screen, he could see the scene in perfect detail being played out again right before his eyes.

Kevin didn't know what to say. He knew the fight would blow over, he had been involved in enough family fights to know that within a week they would probably been speaking again. Jason would know the best way to deal with Robert…and Kevin would deal with whatever was left of Jason when he returned.

"Thank you for telling me."  
"You would have heard anyway, I think Kitty heard most of the fight. We weren't really being discreet."

"I still appreciate you telling me."

He leant to kiss Jason's forehead. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

Jason finally tore his gaze away from the wall. For the first time that night Kevin finally recognised the emotion in his eyes. Hope.

"Would you?" Jason whispered.

"Of course. I'll stay as long as you want me to."


End file.
